Fading Scars
by ChocaholicLiar
Summary: Spencer, with the other three girls has a hard time forgetting what Alison did to them. But when a new family moves in Alison's former house, will she be able to push the past away? Will a new guy be able to make her feel comfortable with people looking at them 'that way? And most importantly, will she fall in love for the first time? M for future chapters! Review!
1. A New Beginning

**TITLE: Fading Scars**

**CHAPTER 1: A new beginning**

**CHARACTERS: Spencer, Veronica, Jenna, Toby, Toby's dad, Jenna's mom**

**TIME: End of Spencer's first year in high school. All the things in series never happened.**

**PLACEMENT: Rosewood, a little bit if imagination.**

**KEEP IN MIND: Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria are all BFFs and 15. Toby and Jenna are half siblings and are both 16 with a few months of difference. Jenna is actually a nice character, totally different than in the series. Some things are very different in the series and if I would mention all of it on this chapter, it would ruin the fanfic so I will post it through the chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Pretty Little Liars or it's characters, plots and places, but however I do totally own characters and everything else made up by me and I pretty please you with a cherry on top, do not steal my ideas. **

**A/N: To my regular followers and readers, sorry that I don't update my other stories regularly. it's just that I have an idea and that in a few chapters I loose my inspiration. But I will try to work on that. Anyways ENJOY and REVIEW. And please be honest!**

* * *

15-year old Spencer Hastings was studying in her room when she heard voices from the outside and it seemed like it was coming from the DiLaurentis' house. The Hastings and the Dilaurentis family were friends since Spencer and their daughter Alison were born. They were neighbours for over 14 years and they would always have great family picnics and tours to Philly. That was until last year.

Spencer, annoyed by the noises that interrupted her studying, looks through the window to see what's happening on the neighbours backyard. There is a car parked and another one is stopping with two grown-ups and two teenagers stepping out. A brown-haired boy suddenly turns around and looks at Spencer's window. When he spots a girl his age there, he waves. So does Spencer, despite that she thinks it's weird.

Unintentionally, her eyes move upwards and she starts staring into he ex best friend's room. It's been painted white by the local Real Estate Agency, and the girly furniture has been taken out, so the house is able to be sold. She remembers the last time she was in there and without knowledge, she rises her arm and touches a scar on her neck.

It is barely visible now, after a year, but in her heart it will never disappear. She could never forget the night that she got it.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

''Come in'' she says and turns around. It's her mother that knocked.

''Spencer, honey, Emily's mom asked me to go to the neighbours and welcome them, since we are the closest to them and I was just wondering if you would go there with me. It's no big deal, I'm just bringing some baked goods and a bottle of a champagne.''

Emily Fields was one of her best friends. She was dark - haired, brown – eyed and a member of Rosewood High's swim team. She was a part of their Four Leaf Clover as they were often called and her mom was head of Rosewood Welcoming committee. The other two girls were Hanna Marin, a blue – eyed blonde that loved heels, and Aria tiny brunette with a heart of lion and hand for arts.

''Okay, I will go, just let me get my shoes. I'll meet you downstairs in a minute'' Spencer replied.

''Great, see you downstairs sweetie'', Veronica, Spencer's mom said and closed the door behind her. After she left, Spencer walked over to her closed and took cute flip-flops that matched her outfit and stormed downstairs. She was interested in the new neighbours, whoever they were.

She hoped that new people in that house would mean a new beginning for her and that it would help her forget the past.

Veronica took a goodie basket and gave her daughter another one, smaller than hers that was filled with chocolate and candies, probably meant for the teenagers. Then they walked side by side out the door towards the other house.

''Hey,I am Veronica Hastings, your neighbour. Welcome to the neighbourhood'' Spencer's mom introduced herself and handed over a basket to a men that was older resemblance of the guy Spencer saw before.

''Hi, I am John Cavanaugh and this is my wife Elizabeth'' a man introduced himself and his wife, who stood next to him. Elizabeth had long brown hair and green eyes, and she was very beautiful. They all shook hands and started talking their adult themes.

Meanwhile Spencer walked to the backyard, assuming by the voices, that teenagers were there. She was right. Girl and guy were both sitting on the grass and apparently taking about their new home, because they were pointing to the windows and everything.

''Hi, I am Spencer, your neighbour. Here is a little something for you two, to welcome you to our neighbourhood.'' She said and smiled.

The teenagers both got up and introduced themselves as Jenna and Toby. They seemed very nice and friendly and they both were 16.

''So are you twins?'' Spencer asked.

''Uh, no. She is actually my step sister and is a few months older.'' Toby answered.

''Oh sorry, I am so impolite. God what happened to me'' Spencer said more to herself that to the other two.

''It's fine, we are used to this a lot. It's not a big deal or something'' Jenna answered with a sincere smile on her lips.

''So I have to go now, we have one last test tomorrow and I better study now. But it was nice meeting you. Bye'' Spencer said and waved.

Toby and Jenna both waved back and said goodbyes to their new friend as she turned around and walked to her house.

''She is nice. But a little intense too.'' Jenna commented.

''Probably just nervous on her test tomorrow. But anyways let's look into the basket to see what she got us'' Toby replied and sat back down.

Spencer walked quickly to her room and continued with her studying. She wanted to nail her test perfectly the next day, so her parents could be proud of her at their dinner for the end of school.

* * *

**What do you think of my work by now? TELL ME! :)**


	2. Finally Free

**TITLE: Fading Scars**

**CHAPTER 2: Finally Free**

**CHARACTERS: Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Toby, Jenna, Veronica, other parents (mentioned)**

**TIME: Day after last chapter, Last day of the girls' freshman year.**

**PLACEMENT: Rosewood High, Spencer's house, Hanna's house, Ice Stand in Rosewood**

**KEEP IN MIND: Ezra is 18 and Noel is Spencer's 17-year-old brother. Hanna is together with Sean and Spencer is single.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed since yesterday and I still don't own Pretty Little Liars, its characters, places and other stuff. However I still own characters made-up by me. Don't steal!**

**A/N: Please leave a review on this story, whether it's bad or good. I just want an honest opinion. Thanks for all favorites and follows.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

''Hey Aria, ready for the test?'' Spencer greeted one of her best friends.

''Yea, I believe so. I'm just gonna be happy when it's all over'' Aria sighed.

''Me too. Can you believe it's the end of the school tomorrow? I mean we get our grades for today's test in the evening and our grade list tomorrow. What do you think they will plan for the last day of school?'' Spencer asked Aria.

''Well if that was me choosing, we'd have a fashion show and bikini party, but too bad I'm not the principal'' a familiar voice said.

''Oh hey Hanna and Emily, ready to go to class?'' Aria greeted the other two and the four girls walked in class together.

LATER, IN THE EVENING

''Spence, where is your new black skirt?'' Hanna rummaging through her bestie's closet.

''Oh, Han, what did you do? It looks like a tornado just went through my wardrobe'' Spencer complained.

''I'm sorry but you have such a weird organization. Now where's the skirt?'' Hanna repeated the question.

''In the bag over there'' Spencer answered, pointing to a large bag under the window.

The girls were at Spencer's, waiting for the results and deciding what to wear the next day. Emily and Aria were currently downstairs, making popcorn, and Hanna almost finished putting together their looks, since she was the 'fashionista' of the group. She ordered each girl to bring their favorite clothes over to Spencer's so she could make stylish outfits.

''Hey who's that?'' Hanna asked when she spotted two teenagers on the neighbours' backyard.

''Oh, you mean Toby and Jenna?'' Spencer asked.

''If that's their names, yes, I mean them''

''They moved here yesterday and they are both sixteen, but not twins, they are step-siblings. That's all I know for now'' Spencer told.

''They seem … nice'' Hanna concluded.

''Who seems nice?'' Emily, who just walked through the door, asked.

''Yeah, don't start the gossip session without us'' Aria laughed.

''It's just Spencer's new neighbours'' Hanna answered.

''Oh the ones that came into DiLaurentis' house?'' Emily asked ''I heard that the guy's real mom killed herself in mental hospital.''

''Well I hope they aren't all crazy then. I had enough craziness from that house for million years'' Spencer said. Memories of what happened to them still haven't faded, not even a little.

''Can you believe it's been almost a year since?'' Emily asked quietly, referring to last summer's events.

''Yeah, it's hard to believe. And people still look at us 'that way'.'' Aria said.

''Well that's what friends are for, to support each other.'' Hanna said. ''It's gonna be the best summer ever, girls. Oh my god I can't even believe that your parents allowed us to go to your lake house alone, Spence''

''Yeah, me neither. But they probably think it's good for us or something'' Spencer said, glad that Hanna was so good at turning bad mood into good.

''So, Hanna, are you ready to show us your outfits?'' Aria asked, nervous about what the blonde has prepared for her to wear.

''I did it. You can take a look now'' Hanna said, leading them to their outfits on the bed.

She smiled as she heard ''I love it'', ''nice'', ''cute'' and other positive comments from all over the room.

''Thanks girls'' she said and when the were just about to start a movie, Spencer's computer made a noise as if she'd gotten a text. They all looked at each other and knew exactly that their test results have come.

''Ready girls?'' Spencer asked.

''Oh just look at it already'' Hanna said nervously.

Spencer typed the password and waited for the site to load. When it did, nothing but screams were all over the place.

''Oh my god, I can't believe I scored 100%'' Spencer screamed.

''I know and we all are above 90%'' Hanna said, ''Even me, the dumb blonde''

''Guess all long hours of conjugating verbs finally paid off'' Emily said.

''Well, have you ever doubted it?'' Aria said sarcastically.

''Now that really did make my day better'' Hanna smiled.

''Okay, now watch the movie, where's the popcorn?'' Aria said.

The girls seated on Spencer's bed and turned on the TV. They watched the notebook for probably a millionth time right now but it didn't matter, because the school was over and in four days, they would be enjoying their summer far away from here.

Their plan was to stay a month in the lake house, including Hanna's boyfriend Sean, Emily's girlfriend Maya and Aria's boyfriend Ezra, who is just graduating from High-School this year. Spencer was the only one to not have a boyfriend, but her brother Noel promised to come too, so she wouldn't be so bored. Spencer also invited her big sister Melissa, but she was already going on vacation with her long-term boyfriend Marcus, so she wouldn't be around.

The girls have fallen asleep after watching about half of the movie. Neither of them has turned off the TV or changed into pyjamas.

They woke up the next morning by the sound of Spencer's alarm clock.

''Put this thing off, Spence! It's driving me crazy'' Hanna groaned.

''Well you better wake up, if you wanna get ready like you do every morning. It's already seven o'clock.'' Spencer answered.

''Oh my god, it's seven? Why didn't you wake me up?'' Hanna screamed hysterically.

''You've got almost one hour, Han, don't worry'' Aria said softly. She, Emily and Spencer then went down for a breakfast and Hanna left for shower.

After about 45 minutes the girls were ready for school and asked Veronica to drive them.

''Oh girls, you look so pretty.'' She complemented all of them.

''Thanks, Mrs. Hastings'' Emily said and they drove off.

When they came to school, hallways were filled with happy and smiling students. The school was over for the next two and a half months and it was so awesome.

The girls walked into their homeroom, Aria in a black dress with lace straps, Hanna in a hit pink peplum dress, Emily in a floral strapless dress and Spencer in a beautiful plaid skater dress. They all wore heels and just looked their best.

After the ring, teacher came and congratulated them all, gave them their grade lists and all awards for competitions. Spencer, of course, got a lot of awards as she was active in almost everything that school offered. She was also the best freshman and so she got 4 tickets to Philly's Aqua Park.

After that, students had to listen to principal's speech and then they had school fair, where they could eat a bunch of sweets and buy beautiful jewelery, purses and other homemade decor.

It was 12 o'clock when the students were allowed to leave and the girls went to the Marin's house, where all the parents were already waiting for them to have a lunch together.

After the lunch, the girls went for a walk and to grab some ice cream. They went to their favorite ice cream stand and met both Jenna and Toby there.

''Hi, Jenna, hi Toby'' Spencer greeted both.

''Hello'' Jenna greeted back and Toby waved.

Spencer then introduced them all and they sat on nearby bench and discussed some themes. They also talked about their summer plans.

''We are actually leaving in a few days and visiting Spencer's lake house'' Aria revealed their plans. ''How about you two?''

''Uh, we haven't really planned anything'' Jenna answered.

''Then come with us'' Emily suggested.

''Yeah please do, it would be way more interesting and you would get to know some new friends'' Hanna agreed.

''Oh no, we don't want to interfere with your plans'' Toby answered politely.

''Come on, do you think we would ask you if it would bother us?'' Spencer said.

''Okay, then, I'll ask dad and mom if it's okay'' Toby said, smiling.

''Good, you can come by my place later, to discuss details'' Spencer said.

''Okay, thanks. Well, now we really have to go. But it was nice to meet you'' Jenna said as they both got up and waved.

The girls sat there for about half an hour or so and just talked about stuff. Then they said goodbyes and went to their homes.

* * *

**Well, thanks for making it so far! I hope you like it! :)**


	3. Sun and Fun

**TITLE: Fading Scars**

**CHAPTER 3: Sun and fun**

**CHARACTERS: Toby, Spencer, Veronica, Jenna, Noel, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Maya, Ezra, Sean, Toby's dad**

**TIME: Start of the summer break.**

**PLACEMENT: Spencer's home, Aria's home and pool.**

**KEEP IN MIND: Noel and Spencer are siblings, the girls are 15 and both Noel and Jenna are nice persons. Aria is with Ezra (who is 18 by the way), Emily with Maya and Hanna with Sean. Spencer is single and so are Toby, Jenna and Noel.**

**DISCLAIMER: Two days after the post of my first chapter i still do not own Pretty Little Liars, I am just here to write a pretty little story about summer vacation. I do, however own some people made up by me. I also have not stolen anything from anyone, so if you think I did, you are probably wrong. Just saying.**

**A/N: So here's another chapter of this story, that I sincerely hope you do enjoy and if you do or don't please let me know through the IM message or in the Review section. I really appreciate any ideas of yours, who might have popped up in your head and are wanted to be written or explored on this story. For the Spoby fans, I have planned a future for them, but not right away, it has to be something troubled at first, since they are one of the biggest couples. Also Haleb is gonna happen in the future. But enough said for the future chapters, let's just focus on right now!**

**ENJOY AND HAVE FUN!**

* * *

Later that day, Toby knocked on the Hastings' door to discuss everything about the holidays. Unluckily, Jenna had to go back to Philly with her mom to get her hair cut, so it was just Toby and Spencer who would discuss the plans.

Spencer's mom was just in the kitchen, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened them and surprisingly, there was unknown boy standing in front of her. But she quickly gathered her thoughts and remembered it was the new neighbour.

''Hi, it's Tony, right?'' she asked the visitor.

''It's actually Toby, but it's okay. We only know each other for a day'' Toby answered politely and smiled.

''Oh, well it's great to see you Toby. I guess you came to Spencer?'' Veronica asked.

''Yeah, we have to discuss some things about vacation'' Toby said.

''Vacation? I thought that Spencer and her friends were going to our lake house'' Veronica said confused.

''They are'' Toby confirmed ''but they invited me and Jenna to go with them. I guess she didn't tell you yet. I mean if you don't want us to go there, it's okay. It's your house'' .

''No no, you can go, I just did not know what you meant before'' Veronica said. ''I'm gonna go for Spencer now, so you can talk everything down. Meanwhile, do you want something to drink?''

''No thanks, I'm fine'' Toby answered.

Veronica then left the kitchen and walked upstairs to her daughter's room.

''Spencer?''

''In here'' Spencer yelled from her room.

''Come downstairs, Toby's here to discuss your trip'' Veronica said.

''Oh, you found out'' Spencer said quietly.

''It's okay, I'm proud of you. It's really nice of you to invite them since they would have nothing to do'' Veronica commented on her daughter's decision.

''Well, great then. But now I have to go. Me and Toby have to talk down a lot of things and it's already 7 pm''

With that being said, Spencer stormed downstairs and saw Toby sitting at their kitchen table. She then put a little bit of potato chips in a bowl and poured some orange juice in two glasses.

Then she sat next to Toby and started explaining everything to him, including time of departure, distance from Rosewood, weather forecast, room distribution, people going with them and useful clothes.

They were done talking about the vacation in about an hour, but they just kept on talking about everything. Spencer was really amused with Toby and he seemed like that too. It was already 10 pm, when the two stopped talking and remembered that they really should get to sleep, since it was a long day.

Spencer walked Toby to her door and said goodbye. He promised to tell and explain everything to Jenna and that they both will come to hang out with entire gang the next day at the pool.

NEXT DAY

It was 9 am when Spencer got up on a beautiful Saturday morning, also known as the first day of summer break.

She was woken up by door bell and surprisingly, Hanna was up before Spencer, and was worried about her best friend not answering her phone, so she just decided to spontaneously come by and wake her up.

''Hey, Spence, what was taking you so long?'' the blonde asked.

''Well I just got up, Han. It's called summer break and I just wanted to sleep. I fell asleep at 10 or 11 pm yesterday, because Toby just came by to talk about the trip and we ended up talking till 10 pm'' Spencer replied.

''Ulala, so it's something going on here between you two? Am I sensing Spencer Hastings is falling in love?'' Hanna said meaningfully.

''Don't be stupid Han! He's just a friend'' Spencer defended.

''Okay then, whatever you say. Let's get you dressed for the pool''

''Let's get upstairs'' Spencer suggested.

Hanna called the other two, and said she and Spencer would come to Aria's house in about half an hour. The whole gang was supposed to meet there, because Ella and Byron had a lot of food made for them, and they also lived closest to pool, so it was very practical. It was basically on everybody's way to the pool.

When they were ready, Spencer knocked on the door of her neighbours and Toby's dad opened them. She asked for Toby and Jenna and they came out right a minute later.

They talked about how awesome this summer would be and also about their plans for future. Hanna was being Hanna and asked Jenna where she got her teal shorts and what her swimsuit looked like. Of course Spencer had to advice Hanna that asking someone to show their bikini in the middle of the street wasn't really classy and Hanna objected it was summer. They all laughed and soon came to the Montgomery's house.

All the gang was there except for Ezra who forgot to bring his swimsuit and had to go back to his apartment. Spencer introduced both Toby and Jenna to the group and soon they were just like old friends.

Noel was flirting with Jenna, Toby was talking with Sean about sports and the girls along with Maya were laughing about something that happened years ago. With the arrival of Ezra, the gang was complete. Of course Ella and Byron had to give them tons of healthy vegetables as they were both used to cook vegetarian. They knew the teenagers would soon forget about their healthy and neatly packed meals and just order four or five large pizzas instead.

The group took off and walked those 500 metres to the pool. They paid one group ticket that included ten persons what was really perfect, since it was ten of them.

Throughout the day, there were times of diving each other, jumping from 3 metres, playing volleyball on the grass or just simply sunbathing. Everyone got to know each other a little more and they were slowly becoming a united the end of the day, they came to their homes a little bit less paler, way more connected and just happy. Each of them fell asleep with the thought of the next day's packaging and Monday's departure.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING BY THE WAY!**

**What do you think so far?**


	4. Sleepover

**TITLE: Fading Scars**

**CHAPTER 4: Sleepover**

**CHARACTERS: Spencer, Jenna, Toby, Veronica, Peter, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Noel, Sean, Ezra**

**TIME: Before departure**

**PLACEMENT: Hastings' and Montgomerys'**

**DISCLAIMER: Not owning Pretty Little Liars, not even a slightest bit.**

**A/N: Next chapter! Yay! Or Nay? Tell me. Also, do you like chapters with MORE or LESS than 1000 words?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Next day Spencer woke up super late. She was tired from the day before, she was actually swimming, diving and jumping for a whole day. But now she had to start packaging before it would be too late. She had a lot of stuff to pack with her and it really was hard to pack everything for a whole month away.

She started with making a list with everything she thought she would need. Shorts, tank tops, T-shirts, swimsuit, underwear, skirts, dresses and also some cardigans if it would get cold. Then she went to the attic and took down the biggest suitcase she had and slowly filled it with her clothes. Since it was really big and summer clothes don't take so much space, she put in a few pairs of flip-flops, sandals, flats and sneakers.

Then she went on a lookout for the matching smaller suitcase, backpack, toiletry bag and crossbody bag. Her family won that suitcase pack at some lottery years ago and it was actually very useful for travels like this. She found what she was looking for in her sister's old room and dragged it all into her room.

She packed her hair and body products along with a few makeup products into toiletry case and put her books, diary and some fun games into smaller suitcase. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen and filled her backpack with tins and cans of food. It was a lot of it, sardines, tuna, vegetable, soups and even milk. She packed the rest of the food into two or three big boxes.

The group has chosen Spencer to care about food, so she did. She bought a little bit of everything that they loved, but of course everybody paid their part.

After two or three hours, Spencer was finally ready. Her things were all packed up and she was really happy that she managed to do it. As she was just about to call Aria, she heard a knock on her door. It was Toby.

''Hey, Toby. How are you?'' brunette asked.

''Great. And you?'' Toby asked back.

''Well actually I am really excited for tomorrow. It's been a tough year on all of us, so it's gonna be nice to just relax and have fun''

''My year was pretty tough too, so I can totally relate to you'' Toby told Spencer. She turned around to see his face. He had some kind of saddness on his face, that Spencer couldn't really define. She couldn't help but think, what had this boy gone through?

And looking in his eyes, Spencer, for the first time, felt like she could tell someone what happened to them, and the person would actually listen and not judge her. She was just about to tell him everything, when her phone rang.

''Sorry, I have to answer it'' Spencer excused herself and took a call.

''Hello'' she said to the person who was calling her.

''Hey, Spence, did you pack it up?'' Hanna said cheerfully. Hanna was always cheerful when she was about to go somewhere she liked.

''Yeah, you?'' Spencer asked. Besides Hanna's actual excitement she could hear a pinch of worry in her voice.

''Of course, but I have a problem, I really have a lot of things, like two suitcases and a make-up box and then a backpack and then there's my new Rebecca Minkoff bag and…''

Hanna's rambling is cut off by Spencer.

''Um, Hanna, it's fine, we all have lots of things. After all we are going there for like a month'' Spencer calmed down her best friend.

''Are you sure?'' Hanna asked with a much calmer voice.

''Yeah, just bring your stuff at Aria's where we are having a sleepover and we will put it in cars.''

''Okay, bye Spence'' Hanna goodbyed.

''By Han''

The guys that were driving were Noel, Ezra and Sean. Luckily, Ezra had a license to drive a car with trailer attached and had an actual trailer too. But Spencer was still worried, with five girls and five boys, how many package will they actually be able to take with them. It was easy to calm down Hanna, but a fear was growing inside Spencer's mind.

''Hey, umm, I didn't mean to listen to your phone conversation, but I kind of did, and both Jenna and me just got our drivers license a few weeks ago and we could drive too. I only have a truck, but that will be way easier to take all the luggage with us and Jenna ha san actual car. So if you want we can both take our cars with us'' Toby said. It seemed like he blew away all Spencer's fears with just a few sentences.

''You would? That's really kind of you. And I kinda forgot to mention, but if you are okay with it, you can sleep over at Aria's. We decided to bring all our luggage with us and we are going to put everything in the car, so we don't have to worry about it tomorrow'' Spencer explained.

''I don't know, I really don't want to impose myself into your group of friends.'' Toby hesitated.

''Well we are going to live under one roof for a month, so a sleepover isn't really anything big. And we like you both already, so please come. I mean if you can't or don't want to, it would still be really nice if you could just come to dinner''

''Okay, then we will come. Can I at least pick you up and drive you there? Judging by the bunch of cases, you wouldn't really be able to walk with everything'' Toby offered.

''Okay, meet me at 8 pm here and we will go'' Spencer said.

Since they had nothing else to discuss, Toby said goodbye and went out the door. Spencer waved at him and sat down satisfied. The Cavanughs saved their lack of space problem and she really enjoyed Toby's company. It was something about him that just made her forget he lived in Alison's former house and everything bad that ever happened to her. It was hard to explain, but she just felt safe with him even though she only knew him few days. Spencer just got lost in her thoughts.

When her parents came home, she told them she is going to Aria's to sleepover and that they are leaving next say at 10 am. They both agreed to come say goodbye then and just as she was about to say good night, a car honked in front of her house.

''It must be Toby'' Spencer said. ''I should probably go''.

''You should. But remember, take care and have fun'' Peter said.

''I will. See you tomorrow. By mom, by dad'' Spencer yelled and picked her two suitcases. Because of all excitement she forgot how heavy they were and tried to run so she almost fell. Luckily Toby caught her before she could get hurt.

''Throwing yourself at me, really?'' Toby asked and smiled.

''Well aren't you happy to have a beautiful young lady in your hands'' Spencer asked flirtatious.

''I am'' Toby answered ''But if we stay like this, we will never come to the sleepover''

Spencer then picked herself up and Toby took her suitcases and loaded them to the back of his trunk. Meanwhile Spencer walked back to bring other package and just as she came back, Jenna waved at her from the driveway.

''Hey, can I help you? I already packed everything and I am just waiting for both of you to go'' she offered her help.

''Well normally I don't take people's offer on helping, but this time another pair of hands would really come handy'' Spencer answered.

''Okay, let's do it'' Jenna said and followed Spencer to her house. Five minutes later everything was loaded and Spencer sat down next to Toby. As they drove from Hastings' driveway, Jenna followed them with her own car. Sleepover party was already going on when they managed to drive to the Montgomerys'.

Ezra was making barbecued frankfurters, chicken skewers and some burger meat. Of course he didn't forget about Aria and also baked some veggies. Emily, the dip expert, made a few dips and Maya brought a lot of fries, because her parents worked at a Fast-food Booth downtown. It was all really tasty and everyone was hungry so they just ate.

Later, the girls disappeared in Aria's bedroom painting their nails and discussing two popular themes, boys and fashion. Guys however stayed at the backyard and just kept joking.

The night went well and before they all knew it, they fell asleep.


End file.
